


Archer's Luck

by clintbartonswife



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Swears, Clint's a gay disaster, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: Clint would have to say that his day isn't going all that well
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Archer's Luck

_“Aw, gravity no”_

Clint’s day has been pretty shitty even if he did say so himself.  
To start with, he had fallen asleep with his hearing aids in, leaving his ears feeling gammy and slightly sore and he didn’t even have any coffee in his apartment when he woke up, leaving him in a grouchy mood.  
Then while he was getting dressed to go get coffee he got a call from Nat telling him to come into the tower, meaning he didn’t even have time to run to the shitty coffee shop down the street because Nat would know, and Clint didn’t need to deal with that today. He knew how to pick his battles.  
So, when Clint turns up to the Tower, coffee deprived and aching for sleep, who else would he run into but Bucky _fucking_ Barnes wearing the sweater that makes Clint drool. Needless to say, he gets shouted at during the briefing for not paying attention (and receives multiple knowing smirks from Natasha, who by now was making Clint rethink their whole friendship) and is in an even worse mood by the time they’re set to jet off.  
When Clint has a few spare minutes to get coffee, he gets distracted again by Bucky who decided that now would be a good time to do some pre-game stretches that send Clint’s mind down a very dirty hole which make him a little uncomfortable in the tight trousers of his uniform.  
Clint gets on the jet without his damn coffee and sends Nat a glare as she snorts at his predicament, muttering under his breath about Bucky and ‘his stupid Adonis body’.

Of course the mission wouldn’t have gone any better. Within the first few minutes he had already stubbed his toe on the side of a building (definitely not because he was distracted by Bucky putting his hair into a bun) and got hit in the shin by a flying piece of shrapnel.  
Then there was the matter of climbing the 12 flights of stairs in the apartment building to get to his vantage point on the roof because Tony and Sam were ‘_too busy to carry his fat ass up to the top and he could probably use the cardio anyway_’. Clint had just flipped them both off before beginning the run up the stairs, scowling as he positioned himself on the roof.  
From then on he got into his mission groove, hitting every shot and covering everyone’s six. That is, until a group of hostiles on the ground lock onto him, getting a lucky shot that destroys the piece of brickwork that he was standing on which sends him tumbling to the ground below.  
Whilst falling from the incredibly tall height, Clint realises exactly 3 things.  
One: the arrow he had been about to shoot had become dislodged from his bow and buried itself in Clint’s side and it hurt like hell.  
Two: his eyes seemed to have locked onto Bucky as he fell, watching as the man scrambled from his position to try and catch him. Clint was also vaguely aware of him shouting into his earpiece, something along the lines of ‘_useless tin can_’  
Three: Clint still hadn’t had his fucking coffee. 

Bucky had been having a generally good day which, for him, was an incredible feat in itself.  
He had 5 hours sleep, untainted by nightmares, meaning that Steve slept through the whole night and gave him one of his ‘proud dad smiles’ that made him feel warm inside.  
His favourite cereal was restocked in the kitchen, Sam was out with a friend and the floor was peaceful and quiet.  
Then the alarm sounded for a mission, which would normally be a bad thing, but Natasha had called in Clint. That man had been the centre of Bucky’s affections for months, his clumsy nature never failing to lighten up his days.  
He should’ve felt suspicious at how well everything was going - god forbid things go well for Bucky Barnes - because _of course_ Clint decides today would be a good day to fall of a fucking roof.  
“Tony, you useless tin can! Catch him” he shouted, finishing off the hostile he was fighting before rushing over to the building.  
“Barnes I cant -“  
“Fucking hell Stark!”  
Bucky held back a scream as he watched Clint’s body hit the concrete with a heavy smack, instead speeding up, falling to his knees beside him.  
“Clint - Clint” Bucky urged, hands falling on his arms, turning him on his back so that the arrow wasn’t digging into him any deeper, “c’mon”  
The blond groaned, head turning to the side jerkily.  
“Aw, gravity, no”  
Bucky let out a wet laugh, putting pressure on the wound, trying to stem the blood that was gushing out of the hole in his side.  
“You’re an idiot Clint”  
“You flatter me Buck” he smiled weakly, eyes locking on to his face, “Wait - why are you crying?”  
“I’m not”  
“Yeah - your eyes are wet” Clint protested, hand reaching up to wipe the tears from his face, “stop it. Y’face is too pretty to cry”  
Bucky felt a blush creep up his neck, the slightly slurred compliment surprising him.  
“I think you might’ve hit your head”  
“No, no. I didn’ get m’ coffee today, ‘s why ‘m tired” Clint explained earnestly, “I was gonna but y’ distract’d me with y’ stretches”  
Tony took that time to appear, snorting at Clint’s confession.  
“Well, that’s one way to confess his love I guess”  
“What?”  
“Oh come on Barnes, you two have been tiptoeing around that for months. Now move so I can get him to medical”  
Bucky just stood back, hands slick with Clint’s blood, mind racing with this new information. 

He was _fucked_. 

Apparently falling from a roof is enough reason to be shouted at by an angry Natasha Romanoff.  
“- third time this year Clint! I swear to god I’ll make you wear a parachute next time we go on a mission -“  
Bucky had been sat outside the hospital room for a few hours, not wanting to intrude on the best friends while they were talking (well - Nat was shouting and Clint was forced to listen), waiting for an opportunity to talk to the archer.  
Tony’s previous comment had been plaguing him ever since, distracting him for the rest of the battle, so much so that Steve had thought he’d been activated again and almost punched him.  
Bucky felt nervous. Honest to god, pit in your stomach, nervous. Which, for a tortured assassin of 70 years, sounds absolutely ridiculous. Yet the idea of voicing his feelings to Clint made him want to run back to Russia and hide for years.  
He had told Steve this (after a lot of very concerned questions from the man) and had just received a hearty laugh and pat on the back, which didn’t help him in the slightest. Sam had overheard and snorted, muttering something about ‘_emotionally stunted supersoldiers_’, though he felt like that wasn’t entirely aimed at him. 

The shouting had finally stopped, door swinging open to reveal Nat in all her angry glory. She nodded curtly to Bucky before walking away, jaw clenched and eyes misty.  
“You gonna come in or not?” Clint called, “I could use the company”  
Bucky huffed a laugh, hauling himself off of the chair and into the room, eyes immediately dragging over his body for any injuries he might have missed earlier.  
“You scared us today” he said, eyes finally landing on Clint’s face, “falling like that. You said some interesting stuff though”  
A faint blush coloured Clint’s cheeks, “Oh yeah? What did I say that was so interesting”  
Bucky felt a surge of confidence at Clint’s embarrassment, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he leaned against the hospital bed.  
“Oh, you know, you called me pretty and - what was it again - oh yeah! My stretches were _distracting_”  
A small wounded noise escaped from the man, the blush spreading down his neck as he avoided eye contact.  
“Are you sure I said that?”  
“Yep” Bucky grinned, his reaction giving him the final push he needed, “question is: did you mean it?”  
Taking a deep breath, Bucky moved so that he was near Clint’s head, leaning down so that their lips were brushing.  
“So, tell me Barton” he said, voice low, “am I reading this right?”  
No words were needed as Clint lifted his head up slightly, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. A small noise escaping the back of Bucky’s throat as Clint’s hands tangled in to his hair, pulling slightly on the silky strands.  
“Fuck” Clint murmured as they pulled apart, lips swollen, “About time you did that Buck”  
Bucky laughed, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, before resting their foreheads against each other.  
“No fucking in the hospital beds! Rogers, your boy should know better”  
“Leave them alone Tony, they’re having a moment”  
“You’re not the one who’ll have to pay the dry cleaning bill-“


End file.
